Pétales
by Volazurys
Summary: Cette silhouette pâle, si blanche qu'elle se confondait avec son environnement... Olette ne l'oublierait jamais, pas plus que cette rose qui pleurait ses pétales...


_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour,  
**_

_**Ce petit OS a été remanié. Sinon, il a été écrit pour une Nuit d'Ecriture sur notre forum, sur le thème "Pluie de sang". Bonne lecture à tous... Eh oui, c'est un yuri qui s'annonce.**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Pétales

Olette fixait ce ciel orangé d'un œil morne embué de ces larmes qui ne coulaient pas, qui ne rouleraient jamais sur ses joues. Elle les retenait avec une force extraordinaire tandis qu'elle levait la tête vers le trou dans le mur de la ville. Ce passage mystérieux, qui menait à cette forêt, puis ce Manoir... Là, où elle l'avait vue pour la première fois. Là où elle avait compris le véritable sens du mot « évanescence ».

Pourquoi ce mot et pas un autre ? Olette l'ignorait. D'un pas, puis deux, elle s'approcha du passage. Les pierres la narguaient, la défiaient de retourner à cet endroit hanté par un fantôme. Du moins, c'était ce que l'on racontait à la Cité du Crépuscule. La jeune fille n'y avait jamais vraiment cru jusqu'à cet instant où elle l'avait vue. Elle, silhouette blême sur fond blanc.

Ce n'était pas encore les vacances d'été pour elle, Pence et Hayner. Elles commenceraient demain, pour être plus précis. Olette soupira, puis lorgna de nouveau vers le trou. Y aller ou non ? L'envie la démangeait, mais elle avait peur de LA croiser à nouveau. Elle, la jeune fille si pâle qu'elle se confondait avec le décor. Ce jour-là, la jeune fille brune aux yeux verts avait escaladé la grille pour aller visiter le Manoir abandonné de plus près. Elle s'était attardée dans le jardin en ruines, y avait cueilli une rose rouge. Ensuite, elle était entrée en frissonnant dans la bâtisse, avait directement monté les escaliers et pris le couloir de gauche. Une salle entièrement blanche l'avait accueillie. Remplie de dessins, l'endroit avait tellement attisé sa curiosité qu'elle s'était aperçue de la présence de l'Autre au dernier moment.

Elle se tenait près de la fenêtre, vers le rideau immaculé qui bougeait au rythme du vent doux provenant de l'extérieur. Olette avait pris les jambes à son cou après avoir croisé ce regard d'azur, où se mêlaient l'incrédulité et la mélancolie. Un regard si vivant... chez un être si immatériel ! Du moins, c'était l'impression que cette fille étrange avait donné ! Olette avait laissé tomber la rose qu'elle tenait au moment de sa fuite. Pourpre sur blanc.

En soupirant, la jeune fille brune ferma les yeux, puis baissa la tête et retourna sur ses pas. Aller là-bas ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Son cœur était trop curieux. D'ailleurs, pourquoi battait-il avec autant de force lorsqu'elle repensait à ce souvenir ? La peur l'animait, certes, mais une autre émotion était présente. Une sorte de fièvre qui lui troublait les sens. Peut-être qu'elle couvait quelque chose. La folie ? Non, pas à son âge, voyons.

Sauf qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas tort dans le fond.

X

XXX

X

La pluie tambourinait avec force contre la vitre lorsque Olette se réveilla en haletant, trempée de sueur, le corps glacé. Des cauchemars violents, horribles. Des créatures noires, qui cherchaient à lui arracher le cœur, à planter leurs griffes en elle... Et ce sang... Soudain, une paume fraîche se posa sur son front. Olette sursauta, agrippa cette main importune. Cependant, avant qu'elle eût pu crier, une voix douce et féminine l'implora :

- Je t'en prie... Je ne te veux pas de mal.

Interloquée, Olette cligna des yeux, puis se tourna vers la gauche, là d'où provenait la voix. Elle faillit s'étrangler de surprise en constatant qu'une jeune fille était installée à son chevet. Une jeune fille à la robe blanche, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'azur. La lumière de la lune la mettait en valeur, tamisait sa peau d'un nimbe pâle. Olette déglutit, baissa le regard vers cette paume qu'elle tenait. Elle retira précipitamment la sienne, comme si elle l'avait brûlée. Le regard de la jeune fille fantôme sembla s'assombrir de tristesse, tandis qu'elle ramenait sa main vers elle et répétait simplement :

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Si tu veux que je parte, dis-le moi.

Olette déglutit, la regarda encore une fois. Au dehors, le grondement de la pluie s'intensifia davantage. Ces orages étaient si rares, à la Cité du Crépuscule... On disait qu'ils apportaient toujours une révélation pour un des habitants lorsque le moment était venu pour lui. La jeune fille brune secoua la tête, lui demanda simplement :

- Qui es-tu ?

Silence, sur fond de pluie. Olette se mordit la lèvre inférieure. L'avait-elle vexée ? Elle osa lever le regard. Un frémissement, un soupir, puis l'autre lui répondit doucement :

- Une erreur qui ne devrait pas exister.

Olette eut le souffle coupé. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse ! Elle lui prit le poignet et lui fit :

- Celui qui t'a dit ça est un abruti.

La jeune fille blonde hoqueta de surprise. Un ange passa lentement, comme si le temps cherchait à ralentir ses ailes. Trois syllabes se chargèrent de le rompre avec douceur :

- Naminé.

Olette lui sourit sans comprendre pourquoi. Sa main serra doucement celle de la dénommée Naminé, tandis qu'à son tour, elle lui dévoilait son prénom. Elles se regardèrent ensuite en ne sachant quoi faire par la suite. Le vert émeraude se planta dans l'azur, sembla s'y contempler un moment. Puis Olette baissa la tête. Naminé se leva et commença à tirer sur son poignet.

- Viens. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Olette fixait avec ahurissement son propre portrait tout en essuyant ses cheveux trempés par l'orage. Naminé avait tenu à l'emmener au Manoir abandonné pour lui faire partager ses créations. Enfin, une en particulier : celle qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Son cœur recommença à jouer la salsa, ce qui la troubla plus que de raison et l'obligea à poser doucement le dessin sur la table. Naminé la fixa avec inquiétude.

- Il ne te plaît pas ?

- Hein ? Oh, si... C'est juste que je suis... que j'ai...

- Ah... Je comprends.

Du bout des doigts, Naminé caressa les pétales écarlates qui tombaient de la rose fleurissant juste au dessus de la tête du portrait d'Olette. Une pluie rouge, délicate. Une pluie de sang si un observateur l'observait de loin. La jeune fille brune la fixa en silence, intriguée par le geste de Naminé. Ce dernier semblait revêtir une signification pour elle.

- Naminé, dis-moi... Pourquoi ?

Celle-ci leva le menton, puis sourit à Olette avant de s'approcher d'elle en se tenant les mains, les yeux baissés. Elle ne bougea pas de sa place.

- Tiens-tu vraiment à le savoir ?

Désormais, une bruine fine tombait sur le toit de la bâtisse. Les cieux s'apaisaient petit à petit. A l'aube, tout serait détrempé, mais tout brillerait comme lors d'une nouvelle naissance. Olette hocha la tête. Naminé s'approcha alors d'elle, posa ses mains sur ses bras... et effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes. La jeune fille brune ne recula pas; par contre, elle demeura pétrifiée comme une statue, les yeux écarquillés, le cœur dans la gorge. Naminé recula ensuite, lui servit un doux sourire et lui révéla :

- Maintenant, tu sais pourquoi.

X

XXX

X

A genoux dans le jardin abandonné, Olette pleurait sans pouvoir se retenir. Autour d'elle, des pétales de rose, aussi rouges que le sang. Cependant, elle ne les voyait pas, ni ceux qui tombaient autour d'elle, portés par un vent capricieux et un peu glacial.

Comme une pluie de sang. L'automne s'annonçait déjà.

Naminé était partie pour toujours. Olette l'avait compris lorsqu'elle avait rêvé d'elle la nuit dernière. Celle-ci lui disait adieu et s'effaçait petit à petit. La jeune fille brune n'avait pas compris pourquoi, mais elle sentait que Naminé n'avait pas eu le choix. Après tout, elle n'était pas censée exister. Jamais elle ne lui avait parlé de son passé ni de ce qu'elle était vraiment. Un fantôme ou une vraie personne ? Olette ne voulait pas le savoir de toute façon.

Pour elle, Naminé était vivante. Elle était partie... mais elle reviendrait un jour. Elles ne s'étaient jamais fait cette promesse, mais Olette le savait du plus profond de son cœur, même si pour l'heure, elle la pleurait comme une disparue. Si elle l'avait pu, elle aurait pleuré des larmes de sang. Ou des pétales de rose, qui savait ?

De toute façon, pour un observateur lointain, ces deux choses ressemblaient à des gouttes... à une pluie de sang, même si c'était pour de faux.


End file.
